Pour le bonheur d'un ange
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Depuis qu'il est entré au lycée, Naruto fait des rêves étrange sur un endroit qui lui semble familier mais qui lui est inconnu. Quel est la clé pour atteindre le bonheur? Univers UA un peu OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance avec un peu de mystère et drama**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Survivre ? Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Pour moi plus rien… Je n'ai plus besoin… Je n'ai plus peur de la mort… Si on peut remonter le temps… Je le ferai… Si je pouvais voir l'avenir… Je le ferai mais à quel prix ? Pourquoi pour un choix… Il y a des conséquences… Un prix à payer… Le mien pour une telle naïveté est de perdre mon âme-sœur.

J'avais tout pour moi, richesse, un prince charmant qui était là juste pour moi, une belle vie, un avenir… Seulement le bonheur ne sera jamais entièrement à moi… Pourquoi ? Eh bien, j'ai brisé celui de quelqu'un qui fera tout pour briser le mien.

Survivre ? Je préfère m'abandonner que de voir mon amant souffrir par ma faute… Une erreur qui m'a condamnée à mourir…

-J'espère que tu me pardonneras, soufflai-je tandis qu'une lame me transperçait le cœur, on se reverra dans une autre vie…

Ce fut mes dernières pensées

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Prologue un peu court mais c'est seulement pour illustrer le commencement de l'histoire


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Voici la suite j'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Dans une ville mouvementée du pays du feu, dans un immeuble délabré par le temps. Un jeune garçon respirait fortement, des perles de sueur sur son front d'une couleur halé. Le jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut, sa respiration était saccadée, des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil. Ses yeux d'un bleu envoutant, trois traits sur chaque joue. Le garçon porta sa main à son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Des oiseaux chantaient tandis que le soleil se levait apportant sa douce lumière dans les endroits sombres de la ville

Le blond entendait ce chant et il regarda l'heure 6h03. Il soupira, le sommeil le fuyait, il se leva étirant tous ses muscles endoloris par la nuit de sommeil. Le jeune garçon partit dans la salle d'eau, enlevant les dernières traces de son cauchemar

Il sortit de la chaleur de l'eau mettant une serviette autour de ses hanches. Des gouttes d'eau perlèrent sur ses abdos fins créant des sillons humides.

Les images de la nuit revinrent tel un boomerang. Il avait l'impression de sentir le froid de la lame dans sa chair, de sentir la vie quitter son corps… C'était étrange. Il alla dans sa chambre, prit des vêtements propres pour les enfiler et il sortit de son appartement en direction du lycée.

Le blond attendit devant le portail l'ouverture de ce dernier. Soudain, il vit au loin une silhouette familière arrivée vers lui. Ses cheveux d'un noir ébène relevés en pique derrière la tête, deux mèches encadraient sa peau laiteuse. Deux magnifiques iris noirs nuits.

Le jeune homme se sentait étrangement nerveux auprès de son rival de toujours, le célèbre, le populaire… Sasuke Uchiha

Ce dernier s'avançait d'une démarche nonchalante et charismatique comme un bourgeois. Il s'installa contre le muret, croissant ses bras et il attendait.

Le blond était de plus en plus nerveux, la tension semblait électrique voir pesante

- Naruto ! s'exclama une forte voix dans la rue et le blond tourna la tête pour voir un garçon aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux noirs fendus comme un chien, deux tatouages rouges en forme de triangle inversé.

- Kiba ! S'étonna Naruto, tu es tombé du lit ?

- Je t'ai prévenu que je venais plus tôt ce matin, répondit le châtain, tu ne m'écoute jamais ?

- Kiba… Cela fait un moment que je ne t'écoute pas, soupira le blond

- Hey ! Je croyais qu'on était ami, pleura Kiba

- Mais on l'est, seulement tu dis n'importe quoi, répondit le blond

Sasuke regardait discrètement le squetch entre les deux garçons bruyants. Le regard de l'ébène s'attarda sur Naruto. Ce dernier sentit qu'on l'épiait, il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Sasuke. Le blond se sentit étrange comme une abeille attirait par le miel. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Un sentiment de bien-être comme si ses yeux étaient toujours là pour lui…

Pov Naruto

Je me perdais dans cette abysse sombre tandis qu'un sentiment de nostalgie me tiraillait les entrailles. Je sentais quelque chose sortir et irradier mes joues jusque sur mes lèvres. Je sentais des gouttes salées sur mon muscle buccal… C'était des larmes...

_Je courrai, courrai à perdre haleine quelle idée j'ai eu de voler le trésor d'un héritier royal mais je m'en fiche, je dois survivre. Mes pieds me donnèrent la force de semer mes poursuivants._

_Je me posai contre un arbre, la respiration haletante. J'étais essoufflé, extenué tandis que mon corps glissa sur le tronc d'arbre pour me retrouver fesse contre terre._

_Je reprenais peu à peu mon souffle, je me levai mais quelque pas plus loin, un filet m'entoura m'emprisonnant à deux mètres du sol. Une silhouette sortit de la pénombre et je vis clairement des yeux d'un noir intense_

_- Voilà comment on attaque un voleur, sourit narquoisement l'individu_

_- Bravo ! Tu es une excellente personne digne d'un grand chasseur, tu m'as attrapé et maintenant tu veux faire quoi ? Me châtier ? Ironisai-je_

_- Je peux te faire pendre pour avoir volé une bague royale, répliqua-t-il sur un ton qui ne présageait aucun humour_

_- Tu n'es pas du genre à tuer des personnes tu es plutôt du genre prince charmant, répondis-je_

_- C'est le cas je suis le prince Sasuke Uchiha et toi tu es Naruto Namikaze je présume… Le prince qui a trahi son pays…_

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Je mettrai la suite samedi 19 Janviers


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello comme promis le chapitre 2 j'espère que vous aimerez la suite, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Dans le lycée de Konoha, Naruto ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la pièce était d'un blanc immaculé. Le blond remarqua qu'il était allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Naruto s'extirpa des draps pour se lever. Il passa les portes de la salle, les cours avaient commencé depuis un moment. Soudain, un surveillant apparut dans les couloirs

-Monsieur Uzumaki, vous ferez mieux de rentrer chez vous, dit le pion, on a averti vos professeurs et je demanderai à monsieur Uchiha de vous ramener étant donné que monsieur Uchiha aussi était plus pâle que d'habitude. Veuillez retourner dans l'infirmerie

Naruto tourna les talons pour revenir dans l'infirmerie. A l'intérieur, il retrouva Sasuke Uchiha assit sur un lit de l'infirmerie

-Sa va mieux ? demanda le brun

- Pourquoi tu me demandes sa ? S'étonna Naruto

- Tu t'es évanoui, expliqua Sasuke, j'ai dû te porter jusqu'ici

- Ah… Merci, dit l'autre

Naruto s'assit sur le lit de Sasuke. Ce dernier regardait son « colocataire » c'était quoi ce rêve…

Pov Sasuke

Je me souviens quand je me suis perdu dans cette mer d'un bleu envoûtant, je me trouvais dans un carrosse. Soudain, un garde avait crié au voleur j'avais couru à la poursuite de ce brigand

Voyant que le malfrat était assez rapide j'avais décidé de faire un piège qui avait fonctionné.

Je fus surpris de voir que le voleur était le sosie parfait de mon rival… Naruto Uzumaki sauf qu'il semblait un peu à un enfant perdu et un peu plus voyou que celui qu'il connaît.

J'étais revenu à la réalité et je voyais Naruto allongé au sol avec Kiba. Je m'avançais vers l'inconscient et son ami

-Je l'emmène, dis-je au « chien ». Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de refuser que je portai Naruto sur mon dos

Le portail s'ouvrit et j'emmenai mon fardeau à l'infirmerie et je le posai sur un lit. Il semblait si fragile et innocent contrairement à d'habitude

Mes pensées dérivèrent et reviennent toujours à toi… Seulement à toi… Le clown de la classe… Naruto Uzumaki…

Fin du Pov Sasuke

Les deux garçons restèrent assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur le meilleur ami de Naruto… Kiba

-Naruto ! Tu m'as fait peur idiot d'un coup tu t'es évanoui après être devenu très pâle, s'exclama le « chien »

- Désolé Kiba

- Naru ! Pleura le châtain en enlaçant son ami

- Et les idiots, on doit partir, intervint Sasuke en empoignant le poignet de Naruto

* * *

_-Je vois que tu connais mon nom, souris-je tandis que j'étais dans le filet_

_- Tout le royaume te connaît blondinet, tu es recherché de partout pour haute trahison, expliqua Sasuke_

_- Directement les grands mots alors qu'on ne se connaît pas, répliquai-je, bon maintenant tu me libères, je dois vite partir avant que l'on me retrouve_

_- D'abord rends-moi ce que tu m'as volé et après je verrai, répondit mon homologue_

_- Non car tu vas me laisser ici, m'exclamai-je, et on me traite de traître alors que je n'ai rien fait. Je suis innocent !_

_- Ton problème ne concerne que toi, soupira Sasuke, je veux juste la bague_

_- Alors fais-moi descendre et je te la rends, marchandai-je_

_Sasuke coupa la corde et j'atterris durement sur le sol._

_- Maintenant, rends-moi la bague_

_Je me levai difficilement du sol et je vis mon interlocuteur. Il était grand même plus grand que moi. Ses cheveux couleurs corbeaux maintenus en pique derrière la tête des mèches encadraient sa peau opaline, des mèches voilées son regard d'un noir intense. Je le trouvais tout simplement magnifique_

_-Alors ? dit-il_

_- Euh… Je ne l'ai pas, répondis-je_

_- Quoi ? s'écria Sasuke_

_- Je ne l'ai pas, répétai-je_

_Je remarquai que mon interlocuteur était à deux doigts de perdre son calme_

_-Où est-elle ? S'impatienta le brun_

_- La bague… Si je me souviens bien je l'avais vendu à des ogres, réfléchis-je_

_- Quoi ? S'énerva-t-il, tu m'es en péril deux royaumes blondinet donc ramène-moi cette bague_

_- Tu sais que c'est dur de récupérer un objet vendu aux ogres, répliquai-je, surtout que j'ai besoin de cet argent. Je dois partir d'ici pour ne jamais revenir_

_- Dans ce cas allons-y ensemble…_

* * *

Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux et il remarqua que Sasuke le portait sur son dos

-Tu t'es enfin réveillé ? répliqua la voix de Sasuke

- Je me suis encore évanoui ? remarqua-t-il

- Hn… répondit l'autre, tu ne manges pas ou quoi, dobe ?

- Si je mange Teme, s'exclama Naruto

- Alors tu ne dors pas assez, soupira le brun

- Je fais des cauchemars mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre mes évanouissements et mon manque de sommeil, rétorqua le blond

- Laisse tomber dobe. D'ailleurs ton pote veut que je joue le baby-sitter, dit le brun

- Kiba ? Ria Naruto, cela ne m'étonne pas il est trop protecteur envers moi

Pov Naruto

Je me sens bizarre pour la première fois je me sens bien à mes côtés. Depuis la rentrée, je rêve souvent de la même chose « Je suis un prince du nom de Naruto Namikaze, j'avais quitté le palais à cause de la mort de mon père Minato Namikaze on me traquait comme un animal sauvage… L'ennemi numéro 1 du royaume mais sans que je sache pourquoi ? »

A force de voir ces rêves, je ne sais plus qui je suis. J'ai l'impression d'être lui sans l'être

On arrive chez Sasuke, ce dernier me posa et il sortit ses clés sa poche pour y enfoncer dans la serrure

-Tu ne me ramènes pas chez moi ? Demandai-je

- Si je veux faire du baby-sitting autant que ce soit chez moi, répliqua Sasuke

- Arrête de dire sa, je sais m'occuper de moi tout seul, râlai-je

- Hn…

Je sentais une veine pulsait sur ma tempe. Je ne suis plus un gamin, je sais m'occuper de moi surtout que cela fait des années que je suis orphelin étant donné que je n'ai jamais connu mes parents

Les minutes se transformèrent en heure tellement je m'ennuyais. Sasuke zappait les chaînes jusqu'à ce qu'un flash spécial coupe les émissions télévisée

« Nous interrompons les programmes pour un flash spécial. Une personne de l'hôpital psychiatrique s'est évadée ce matin. Voici une photo de cette personne, elle est atteinte d'une schizophrénie élevée. Veuillez appeler à ceux numéro si dessous si vous voyez cette personne… »

Sasuke éteignit la télévision pour soupirer

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-il

- Non merci, répondis-je en regardant l'écran noir

- Sa va ? Tu sembles un peu pâle, remarqua le brun

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà cette personne…

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan:** Pour cette fic je ne sais pas quand vous pourrez avoir le chapitre car j'écris d'abord sur papier avant d'écrire donc dès que je l'aurai fini j'y écris sur mon ordi


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu court mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le faire le plus long possible. Merci pour les rewiews cela m'a fait très plaisirs, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Pov Sasuke

Comment cela il avait l'impression de le connaître. Je trouve que depuis que je suis au lycée, je suis bizarre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai envie d'être avec Naruto, je ne sais pas mais si je suis avec lui je me sens complet comme s'il était la clé contre ma solitude.

* * *

_Les ogres… De toutes les créatures magiques, il fallait que se soit des ogres. Ces monstres cupides, malodorants et immondes. Je suivais ce prince déchu… J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur lui « Un jeune prince très mignon dont sa mère qui est morte lui donnant la vie. Un roi, un père mort, il y a trois ans pour des raisons encore inconnues laissant son fils, livré à lui-même et pour des raisons toutes aussi inconnues. Le prince avait fugué abandonnant le trône. Il est maintenant considéré comme l'ennemi numéro 1 celui qu'on doit retrouver « mort ou vif » selon les autorités mais j'ignore pourquoi… C'est sans doute lié à son père… L'aurait-il tué ? Si c'est ça je dois le capturer et le livrer mais d'abord je dois récupérer ma bague et après je m'occupe de lui…_

Pov Naruto

_Je me demande s'ils vont faire l'échange. Cela est moins sur. Dans quelle galère je me suis mis, vraiment je les attire les emmerdes comme les vaches attirent les mouches. Je dois être fort pour tout le monde, j'ai envie de stopper le sablier du temps et que la mort ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir._

_- Tu es bien silencieux, dis-je à mon compagnon_

_- Parce que je n'ai rien à te dire, répliqua Sasuke _

_- Je vois… soupirai-je_

_On continua à marcher jusqu'à un pont suspendu au dessus de la falaise. Un mur en pierre entourant le pont._

_-Il faut rester prudent, dis-je sérieusement, tu peux m'attendre ici_

_- Non je viens, répliqua-t-il, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes avec ma bague_

_- Si tu veux mais ne dis rien, ils sont plutôt méchants avec les intrus, expliquai-je, mais pourquoi tu as tant besoin de cette bague ?_

_- C'est la bague que je dois donner à la princesse d'un royaume voisin pour des fiançailles, énonça mon homologue_

_- Et tu l'aimes ? Demandai-je_

_- Pourquoi tu es jaloux ? Ria Sasuke_

_- Pas du tout… De toute façon l'amour ne sert à rien à part blesser les personnes, dis-je_

_- Non…_

_- Hein ?_

_- Non je ne l'aime pas…_

* * *

Sasuke se retrouva projeter dans la réalité. Le soleil commençait à décliner. Naruto commença à se lever

-Je devrais peut-être rentrer, dit-il

- Je te raccompagne, répliqua le brun

- Je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps, rétorqua Naruto

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il avait eu l'impression de revoir le Naruto de son rêve. Ce dernier avançait mais Sasuke lui retint le bras

-Attends ! Que tu le veuilles ou non je te raccompagne, s'exclama-t-il

- Mais…

- Je te raccompagne, conclut Sasuke

Pov Sasuke

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris quand j'ai soudainement vu le sosie de Naruto mon cœur a raté un battement. Je ne voulais plus qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi. Pourtant je me rappelle que lui et moi, on ne pouvait pas se voir en peinture à moins de créer l'apocalypse ainsi que la fin du monde mais depuis que je fais ses drôles de rêve je ne veux qu'une chose être avec lui…

Pov Naruto

Pourquoi insiste-t-il à me raccompagner alors que d'habitude, il me déteste et me rabaisse plus bas que terre. Pourquoi quand il m'a pris le bras. J'avais l'impression de retrouver quelque chose de spécial. Qui est-il pour moi ? Je l'ignore mais je sais qu'un jour, j'aurai les réponses à mes question

Pov Normal

-On y va, dit Sasuke

Naruto sortit de ces pensées et suivit son « ami ». Le trajet se fit en silence, aucun des deux n'osaient parler, chacun était troublé par l'autre. Sasuke trouvait que le garçon à côté de lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Naruto Namikaze. L'Uchiha se demandait lequel était le véritable Naruto, celui de son rêve ou celui à côté de lui…

* * *

_Je veux survivre mais comment y arriver quand tous les royaumes sont contre vous… On m'a dit un jour que le véritable amour n'existe pas qu'il ne fait que souffrir… Quoi que je fasse la mort est à ma porte présente. Un jour, le shinigami prendra mon âme et l'amènera sans doute à se réincarner pour me faire encore souffrir encore et toujours pendant toute l'éternité..._

* * *

Les deux garçons arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Naruto. Ce dernier était estomaqué tandis que Sasuke, lui n'en revenait pas. L'immeuble brûlait…

Naruto sentit ses jambes le lâcher, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il avait l'impression de perdre de nouveau quelque chose d'important ses souvenirs. Sasuke ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait l'impression au fond de lui que l'incident n'était pas accidentel mais volontaire mais alors qui en voudrait à Naruto ?

Ce dernier puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se relever, son compagnon l'aida passant un bras derrière sa nuque et Sasuke passa son bras derrière le dos pour une aide supplémentaire

-Merci, souffla Naruto, tu peux m'amener chez Kiba, s'il te plaît ?

- Viens plutôt chez moi, je te préviendrai le chien, répondit Sasuke

- Je te remercie… Mais pourquoi tu fais cela pour moi, je pensais que tu ne pourrais pas me voir en peinture, murmura Naruto

- Je ne vais pas te laisser à ta dépression et dormir à la belle étoile, soupira le garçon

- Cela ne dérangera personne ? Demanda-t-il

- Je vis un peu seul…

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Et voilà la suite je dis tout de suite que c'est dur de voir la taille à partir d'une feuille double ^^. Désolé pour les pauvres arbres donc ne m'en veuillez pas si les chapitres sont courts. **

**A part cela je vous remercie pour les rewiews cela me fait plaisirs et me motive à écrire la suite **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Sasuke rentra dans son appartement accompagné de son rival. Ce dernier se sentait vider de toute énergie. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un gouffre profond sans aucune lumière… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi qu'il fasse… Il se sentait maudis comme lorsqu'il était enfant…

Flash back

Dans une école maternelle, un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds se balançait seul sur une balançoire. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées quand un groupe d'enfant virent l'accoster

-Hey ! Regardez les amis voilà le monstre que tout le parle, s'exclama le plus grand

Naruto regarda ses opposants qui le faisaient face. Le petit enfant haussa un sourcil puis il regarda autour de lui

-Il n'y a pas de monstre ici, remarqua Naruto

- Bien sur qu'il en a un il est juste devant moi, sourit le primaire

Le petit maternel sentit ses membres frissonnés à cette évocation faisant sourire l'élève de primaire

-Le monstre est un fantôme ? demanda Naruto paniqué

Le primaire n'en revenait pas. Le môme avait réussit à le tourner en ridicule. Il prit violemment le maternel par ses cheveux blonds le faisant descendre brutalement Naruto de la balançoire, son genou s'écorcha du sang perlèrent sur la blessure. Des larmes coulèrent dans le coin de ses yeux

-C'est toi le monstre celui qui a tué ses parents, ragea le primaire

- Calme-toi Akira… Tu vois bien que ce n'est qu'un gamin, essaya un garçon de son groupe

- Tu te fiches de moi ! Pourquoi tu défends le monstre que personne ne veut, s'écria Akira

- Lâchez-le ! s'exclama une voix. Le groupe des enfants de primaire se retourna pour voir un petit garçon qui avait à peu près l'âge de Naruto. Ce dernier releva difficilement la tête pour voir son sauveur et il reconnut Kiba Inuzuka, je vous ai dit de le lâcher !

Akira s'esclaffa

-Une demi-portion qui me donne des ordres on aura tout vu

- Ki… Kiba, souffla le blond

- S'il y a bien un monstre ici c'est toi, s'écria le chien, tu n'as aucune fierté et tu te bats avec un enfant de maternel

- Tch… Cracha Akira en lançant Naruto au pied de Kiba et les primaires partirent

Le chien s'accroupi pour aider le petit garçon à se relever

-Tout va bien Naruto ? demanda Kiba

- Oui merci…

- Mais tu es blessé, s'écria le châtain, viens… Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie

Kiba prit Naruto par la main pour aller à l'infirmerie

-A partir de maintenant, on est ami, sourit l'Inuzuka

- Ami ?

- Oui on sera les meilleurs amis du monde…

Fin du Flash back

Un petit sourire flétrit sur les lèvres de Naruto c'était sa véritable rencontre avec Kiba. Une main le tira de ses pensées. Le blond vit que la main était à Sasuke

-J'ai prévenu le chien qui va sans doute débarquer, soupira-t-il

- C'est Kiba… Il a toujours été très protecteur avec moi, sourit faiblement Naruto

- NARUTO ! S'écria la vive voix du chien

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Sasuke passa la tête dans l'embrassure du salon et à peine eut-il entendu « ouf » qu'une tornade passa devant lui allant voir la deuxième personne de l'appartement

-Naruto ! Mon ami ! Tu n'as rien ! s'exclama le visiteur

- Ki… Kiba, balbutia le garçon

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi, pleura le chien en prenant son meilleur ami dans ses bras, une chance que j'avais demandé du baby-sitting

- J'é… J'étou… fit Naruto passant dangereusement au violet

Sasuke pria pour l'âme de Naruto qui s'envola Kiba se mit à secouer son ami pour qu'il survive

La soirée se passa vite. Naruto dut dormir dans le canapé tandis que Sasuke alla dans sa chambre

Pov Sasuke

Suis-je devenu gentil avec lui normalement avec n'importe qui je les aurai laissé se débrouiller alors pourquoi lui… Je ne peux pas… Met-il si indispensable ? Ou bien est-ce autre chose ?

Je me souviens quand les primaires avaient attaqué Naruto. Je n'en revenais pas ces lâches s'en prenaient à lui. J'allais intervenir mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que moi… Kiba. Quelques temps, après les plus âgés partirent et les deux maternels allèrent dans ma direction. Quand Naruto était passé à côté de moi. Je m'étais sentis étrange…

J'avais fait payer à ces primaires de quel bois je me chauffe. Pendant que Naruto riait et souriait avec son nouvel ami. J'étais devenu jaloux si je n'avais pas hésité à l'aider cela aurait été surement moi qui serait devenu le meilleur ami de Naruto. Pour attirer son attention, je l'embêtais et lui il me répondait par des défis. Depuis on est devenu rivaux…

* * *

_J'étais sur le pont accompagner du prince déchu. Ce dernier semblait pensif et ailleurs… Il posa des pièces sur les briques, j'étais estomaqué il en avait au moins pour 100000 munnies._

_-Ne révèle pas ton identité, les ogres ont comme qui dirait horreur des personnes de sang royal, dit Naruto_

_- Mais toi aussi, tu es un prince, remarquai-je _

_- Je n'ai plus le droit à ce titre, répliqua-t-il_

_Je baissai la tête, mais pourquoi je fais cela ?_

_-Comment s'est arrivé ? Demandai-je_

_- J'ai fui mon royaume… Mes amis… Le trône… J'ai même abandonné la dernière volonté de mon père, répondit Naruto_

_- La volonté de ton père ?_

_- Hn… Bon si on récupérait ta bague_

_Des ogres apparurent. Je me bouchai le nez devant une telle puanteur. Ces créatures pestilentielles et hideuses étaient comme on les avait décrites dans les contes pour enfant. Des tonnes de verrue sur la peau. Des dents pointues et aiguisés comme des lames affutaient. Des yeux d'un jaune vert serpent_

_-Tiens regardez ! Les copains, une personne très familière est revenue nous voir ! s'exclama l'un d'eux _

_- Mais c'est le fameux Naruto Uzumaki…_

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut… Son rêve était encore bizarre. Pourquoi cela lui arrive maintenant. A force, il avait l'impression de jongler entre deux vies… La sienne et celle de ce prince… Sasuke. Tout devenait floue dans sa tête… Il n'espérait qu'une chose… Que ces rêves… Ces visions… Ces cauchemars… Que tout s'arrête…

* * *

Rewiews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Merci pour les rewiews c'est très gentil ^^. Voici la suite j'espère que vous aimerez**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Le lendemain arriva vite. Sasuke se leva en douceur alors que Naruto dormait comme un bien heureux. L'Uchiha remerciait il ne savait pas qui pour avoir eu l'idée de mettre des jours de repos tel que le week end

Sasuke est loin de l'idée qu'on se fait de lui. Il bosse que pendant cinq minutes pour les exercices et jamais il ne relisait ses leçons. Il était pour beaucoup de fille le garçon parfait

_J'ai envie de pleurer... Pourquoi je souffre... Ma gorge me brûle... Est-ce un poison. J'étais pourtant résigné à mon destin. Pourquoi ai-je pris son bonheur... Pourquoi on ne me pardonne pas? Je suis innocent... Je voulais juste aider. Mais qu'est ce que je suis naïf... Suis-je aussi idiot de t'aimer comme je t'aime. Ceci est impassable je veux être avec toi jusqu'à ce que mo, cœur cesse de battre dans ma poitrine..._

Sasuke entendit des gémissements venant de son salon. Il courut jusque dans la pièce et il vit Naruto gesticulait comme un damné. Le populaire remarqua que son invité transpirait énormément. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis que ses mots sortaient de ses lèvres dans une langue incompréhensible. Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait le réveiller. L'Uchiha secoua faiblement Naruto avant d'être plus entreprenant. Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent et des yeux couleurs azurs s'ouvrirent au monde

Pov Naruto

Où suis-je? Pourquoi rien ne semble familier... Je levai ma tête et je vis la personne la plus belle qui m'était donné de voir...

- Sa... Suke, murmurai-je

Ce dernier posa sa main sur ma joue brûlante. Je sentis un vent souffler dans mes veines seulement les fenêtres étaient fermées. Le brun devant moi écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire

- Tu m'as manqué... Mon prince, sourit Sasuke

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon cœur, riais-je

Mon amant fondit sur mes lèvres, j'étais comblé, heureux. Je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, nos langues se cherchaient pour se retrouver mais on dut se séparer à regret à cause du manque d'air. Sasuke voulut m'en redemander un autre

- On ne doit pas faire cela, soufflai-je

- Mais Naruto... Mon ange... Pourquoi je t'ai attendu, chercher et maintenant que je te retrouve tu m'arrêtes!

- Je t'aime mais ce n'est pas notre corps. J'ai envie de toi mais je n'ai pas envie que ma réincarnation perde sa virginité à cause de toi, expliquai-je

Sasuke bouda légèrement mais il me prit dans ses bras

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis bien tombé amoureux de toi une fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serai pas de nouveau amoureux de toi surtout qu'il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau alors je ne m'en fais pas, sourit Sasuke, Je t'aime mon ange...

Un vent traversa de nouveau la pièce. J'ouvris mes yeux, je sentais une douce chaleur m'entourait. Je levai mes yeux et je vis Sasuke. Mes joues virèrent aux rouges et je posai mon hébergeur au sol. Ce dernier sortit de ses songes.

- Non mais sa va pas dobe, s'écria Sasuke, je voulais juste te réveiller

- Oui mais quand on réveille quelqu'un on ne l'enlace pas, m'exclamai-je

- Enlacer? S'étonna-t-il, pourquoi je t'enlacerai alors qu'on n'est pas proche

Je sentis une douleur transpercée mon cœur... Pourquoi j'ai mal?

- Dans ce cas, je vais chez Kiba, lui au moins il est "proche" de moi, répliquai-je

Je me levai du canapé

- Merci de m'avoir hébergé cette nuit. Seulement je n'ai pas envie de profiter de ta "bonté" après tout on est que des inconnus, deux personnes étrangers, dis-je en partant, on se revoit au lycée

Je pris mon manteau et je sortis de l'appartement

Pov Sasuke

Je me levai qu'avais-je fait... Je l'ai éloigné délibérément de moi. Pourquoi ai-je fait cela? J'entendis la porte se fermer signe que Naruto était parti. Mon cœur me fait mal... Je souffre... Naruto que m'as-tu fais?

Je partis dans ma salle de bain, laissant l'eau remplir ma baignoire. Après qu'elle eut atteint une hauteur qui me satisfaisante je m'y engouffrai... La chaleur détendit mes nerfs. Depuis quelques temps, je voyais des choses une sorte de voix m'incitait à regarder Naruto... Lui rien que lui et seulement lui... Regarder son sourire, entendre son rire tout cela aurait pu être pour moi si je n'avais pas hésité à l'aider

_Naruto Uzumaki? Uzumaki... Le nom d'une grande famille royale disparut depuis maintenant 16 ans avec la mort de Kushina Uzumaki, princesse héritière du pays des tourbillons, royaume désertique. Depuis la grande guerre, des milliers de mort sur le champ de bataille, des orphelins, des veuves ou veufs tués ou mis en esclavage pour l'argent_

_J'avais lu ce moment dans les livres sur l'histoire des Uzumaki mais leur histoire était coupé aux fiançailles de la princesse Kushina, on ignore avec qui elle s'est mariée... Est ce qu'elle a eu des enfants?_

_Je l'ignore. Je regardais le visage de Naruto s'assombrir à vue d'__œil__, connaissait-il lui aussi le sombre passé lier à cette famille et regrette-t-il d'avoir utilisé ce nom qui inspire le respect..._

_- Pourquoi es-tu revenu Naruto? demanda un ogre, tu es revenu pour dire que tu es d'accord pour nos fiançailles?_

_Je sentis un frisson me parcourir imaginant avec dégoût Naruto et l'ogre ensemble. Je regardais de nouveau le blond. Ce dernier avait un regard déterminé, il donnait l'impression de savoir ce qu'il fait. Je remarquai que j'étais encerclé de toute part par les ogres. Ils me dégoûtaient à me regarder comme s'ils allaient me manger. Naruto me semblait nullement avoir ce genre ce problème tellement il était calme_

_- Je veux récupérer la bague, s'exclama Naruto _

_- Oh je vois et c'est qui la personne avec toi? demanda l'ogre_

_- Le gardien de la bague, inventa mon acolyte_

_Soudain, je sentis quelque chose fouiller dans ma besace et je remarquai un ogre sortir une affiche de récompense qu'il donna à son chef qui la regarda avec étonnement_

_- Oh! On dirait que je suis tombé en vérité sur un prince, ria le chef des ogres en montant l'affiche à Naruto_

_Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, ses membres tremblaient pour ensuite me regarder avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension et je peux le comprendre. Qui se trimbalerai avec une affiche de récompense avec la tête de Naruto Namikaze_

_- Tu... Tu avais prévu... De me livrer, balbutia Naruto_

_- Attends ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, m'exclamai-je_

_- Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïf, de croire qu'au fond tu m'appréciais mais je vois que je me trompai... Tu es comme les autres... Tu me juges sans me connaître... Je te hais! Récupère ta bague tout seul_

_Je le vis partir en courant_

_Pov Naruto_

_Je le hais, je le maudis, je le déteste... Je... Non je dois l'oublier... Je savais que ma vie est un enfer... Elle a toujours été ainsi... Mon cœur m'ordonne de retourner là-bas mais ma raison dit que je dois partir loin de lui... Je m'arrêtai dans la forêt, je sentis des gouttes sucrées sur le bout de mes lèvres..._

_Les images de Sasuke affluèrent dans mon esprit tandis que mon cœur battait la chamade. Je regardai derrière moi pour enfin prendre ma décision..._

* * *

Rewiews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sa va voilà la suite désolé le chapitre est un peu court je suis vraiment désolée... je vais essayer de faire un chapitre un peu plus long, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Pov Sasuke

_Je me sentais mal alors que les ogres riaient aux éclats. Les paroles de Naruto retentissaient dans ma tête... Je n'aurai pas dû m'occuper de ses affaires..._

_- Le pauvre petit prince, ria un ogre, il y a une rumeur qui il le concerne..._

_- Oui moi aussi. Sa "belle mère" cherche à le tuer pour on ne sait qu'elle raison. Elle a placardé des affiches dans tous les royaumes pour le retrouver mais j'ignorais que c'était lui, avoua un autre_

* * *

Je revins à la réalité toujours dans ma baignoire, l'eau était froide me ramenant à la réalité, au monde que je côtoie depuis maintenant 16 ans, je regardai autour de moi... J'avais un pressentiment étrange comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

Soudain, l'image de Naruto me revint en tête et les événements de la veille lui rappelant la personne qui s'est évadée dont Naruto avait l'impression de connaître... L'incendie, mon corps fut parsemé de spasme. Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse avant de sortir en trombe

Pov Naruto

J'errai dans les rues tel un zombie, j'étais à l'opposer de chez Kiba, je voulais être un peu seul. Je ne le comprends plus... Un jour, il est gentil et je commence à l'apprécier et le lendemain, il est de nouveau le fier et le stupide Uchiha que je côtoie tous les jours au lycée...

Une larme roula sur ma joue, mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, je portais ma main à cet endroit. Je tombai à genou sur le goudron mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. La pluie commença à tomber, l'eau se mélangea à mes larmes mais rien n'était plus douloureux que mon cœur... Je sentis un vent m'entourer tandis que ma conscience s'envolait

Pov Sasuke

Je regardais autour de moi. Je paniquai... Mes membres me hurlaient de me dépêcher... J'étais désemparé et terrifié. J'avais l'impression de savoir où il était surtout qu'étrangement je m'éloignais de chez Kiba. La pluie commença à tomber sur ma peau opaline. Soudain, un vent me transperça et je me sentis tomber dans l'inconscience...

Pov Naruto

J'ouvris mes yeux. J'étais où... Où est Sasuke? Mes membres tremblaient... Quel idiot! Pourquoi ma réincarnation a-t-elle quitté la demeure de notre âme-sœur. J'étais terrifié... Je ne connais rien d'ici...

"Sasuke..."

Pov Sasuke

Où es-tu? Je te cherche mon ange mais je ne te trouve pas. Je sens ton aura, preuve que tu as pris la place du Naruto de cette dimension

- Je te retrouverai Naruto... On se retrouve toujours...

* * *

_J'étais entouré par les ogres... La belle-mère de Naruto veut le tuer mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tant de mystère l'entoure..._

_- Chef... Je crois savoir qui est cet homme... Je l'ai vu sur les invitations pour le mariage de la princesse... C'est le prince Sasuke Uchiha, remarqua une de ces créatures_

_Je me mis en position d'attaque, main sur le pommeau de mon épée, prêt à le sortir du fourreau... Je n'ai pas peur je serai me défendre si besoin..._

_Soudain, un ogre lança l'attaque, j'étais préparé à la suite des événements quand tout d'un coup, un pied fendit l'air s'écrasant sur la joue de l'ogre... Je fus surpris de voir la personne qui m'a aidé... C'était Naruto..._

_- Je t'ai manqué? Ria Naruto, viens on va faire un peu de ménage et récupérer ta bague_

_J'écarquillai les yeux avant de sourire discrètement et de se lancer à l'assaut_

_Quelques coups plus tard, les ogres détalèrent au fond de la falaise. Le soleil commença à décliner à l'Est de la falaise laissant quelque rayon traversait._

_Je regardai Naruto et je le trouvais magnifique comme un ange... Mon associé mira la bague de fiançailles_

_- Voyons voir si elle me va, sourit-il en mettant la bague et en tendant sa main gauche devant lui_

_Mon cœur rata un battement. Je voyais Naruto d'une autre façon... Comme... Non je ne dois pas penser ça de lui... Pourtant en le voyant sourire dans ce paysage remplit de fantaisie et de mystère..._

_- Non elle ne me va pas, bouda Naruto me coupant dans ma vision. Il me tendit la bague, je te la rends... J'espère que tu seras heureux tu le mérites_

_Naruto remit sur la pointe des pieds déposant un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres_

_- A une prochaine le prince charmant, sourit Naruto avant de partir dans les bois courant _

_Je posai mes doigts sur l'endroit où il a posé ses lèvres_

_- Je te le promets... On se retrouvera... Je te retrouverai toujours_

* * *

Pov Naruto

J'ai froid... La pluie me donne l'impression de traverser mes vêtements. Je regardai autour de moi. La ruelle était sombre et inhabitable. Le sol était d'une pierre étrange... Je sentis soudain une présence

- Sasuke! M'exclamai-je

Mais rien, les pas avancèrent vers moi. Je tremblai de plus en plus. Mon cœur tambourinait comme un dingue dans ma poitrine. Une silhouette se dessina dans l'ombre. Je plissais les yeux, avant de les écarquiller. Je voulus reculer mais mes membres refusaient de bouger devant il y avait une femme rousse, des yeux aussi rouges que ses cheveux, elle portait une drôle de tenue grise

- Karin... soufflai-je

- Cela fait longtemps... Prince Naruto Namikaze...

* * *

Rewiews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Pour le chapitre précédant j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre suivant plus tôt, je vous souhaite bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Je tremblais... Cette femme... Pourquoi est-elle ici devant moi... J'ai peur... Sasuke où es-tu?

- Moi qui pensais que tu étais dans l'au-delà te voilà devant moi... Tu n'as pas changé entre ces deux vies, toujours a essayé d'éloigner ton prince charmant de moi

- Et à force tu ne demandes même pas pourquoi? Cela fait des années que je te fuis... Que je t'évite comme la peste, m'écriai-je

- Que tu es méchant avec moi... Dans cette vie, on me prend pour une folle car je me souviens de mon ancienne vie et je compte bien te faire payer encore et encore dans cette spirale infernale, sourit la rousse

- Pourquoi tu me faisais ça cela remonte à il y a longtemps dans un autre univers, ici je ne t'ai rien fait alors laisse-moi, m'exclamai-je

- Je pourrai mais ce ne serai pas amusant surtout que toi tu vis encore, cracha Karin

- Karin...

- Et pourquoi ne pas me débarrasser de toi maintenant, ria la femme

Soudain, je vis Karin tomber en avant sur le sol humide, derrière elle... Sasuke se tenait là, la main en l'air. Je le regardai... Je soufflai, de la buée s'échappa de mes lèvres

- Sasuke, soufflai-je tandis qu'il avançait vers moi. La pluie coulait sur ses cheveux ébène les collants sur son visage... Ses vêtements trempés moulaient ses formes musclés. Je comblais notre espace pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres

- Je t'ai retrouvé, souffla Sasuke

- On se retrouvera toujours, souris-je

- Ca je peux le confirmer, ria une voix familière

Je me séparai de mon amant pour voir le nouvel arrivant

- Kiba? M'étonnai-je

- Sa va mon vieux? Sourit mon ami

* * *

_Je souriais... Je n'avais qu'une envie retrouver Sasuke seulement il va devoir se marier avec cette princesse. Je me demande s'il pense à moi? Je ne crois pas. Après tout, qu'aurai-je plus que cette femme... Je suis un homme donc un point pour la princesse, elle pourra lui donner des enfants... Je suis un prince déchu... Oui je n'ai vraiment rien pour lui..._

_- Tu sembles déprimé, blondinet, ria une voix. Je regardai autour de moi mais rien, au dessus mon mignon_

_Je levai la tête et je vis un garçon aux cheveux châtains, deux petites oreilles de chien ainsi qu'une queue, deux triangles rouges inversés sur chaque joue. Le garçon descendit de son perchoir_

_- Je me nomme Kiba Inuzuka et toi_

_- Narut... Euh juste Naru_

_Kiba me regarda suspicieusement_

_- Naru? Enchanté, sourit le chien_

_- Tu ne me demandes rien d'autre... Surtout avec le regard que tu me lançais, répliquai-je _

_- Désolé... C'est juste que c'était bizarre que tu mentes sur ton identité mais chacun à ses secrets donc je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les détails, dit le châtain, viens suis-moi_

_Il me prit le poignet pour me tirer à sa suite. On arriva vers une caverne pour s'y engouffrer_

_- Non mais ça ne va pas d'emmener les gens on ne sait où! Hurlai-je mais il me bâillonna avec sa main_

_- Chut tu fais trop de bruit, chuchota Kiba_

_Soudain, je vis des gardes impériaux marchaient près de la grotte cachait par des feuilles de lierre_

_- Tu l'as vu? demanda l'un_

_- Non il s'est évaporé, répondit l'autre_

_- La reine va nous tuer si on ne retrouve pas le prince Naruto, paniqua le premier _

_- J'ai trouvé quelque chose! s'exclama l'un d'eux faisant partir les autres_

_Kiba ôta sa main de mes lèvres. Mes membres tremblaient... J'ai failli me faire attraper si Kiba n'était pas là..._

_- On dirait qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un, dit Kiba_

_- C'est moi... Soufflai-je_

_- Hein?_

_- C'est moi qu'ils cherchent..._

* * *

Je suivais Kiba et Sasuke à travers les chemins de pierre. La pluie continuait à tomber sur ma peau halée la rendant froide. Cela fait un moment que j'étais éloigné de Karin je suis de nouveau en danger... Elle n'abandonnera jamais de me traquer...

Soudain, je sentis une main tenir la mienne c'était celle de mon amant

- On dirait qu'elle ne te laissera jamais être heureux, dit Sasuke

- Je lui ai gâché sa vie Sasuke quoi que je fasse ou quoi que je dise elle sera heureuse que lorsque je serai mort...

- Elle est vraiment glauque et totalement folle. Tu es déjà mort une fois alors pourquoi continue-t-elle à te traquer? S'énerva Kiba

- Le problème est qu'on est en terrain inconnu et qu'on apparaît on ne sait quand on fera comme on peut, répliqua Sasuke

- Seulement elle a un avantage sur nous Karin semble connaître ce monde, dis-je, quoi que je fasse elle essayera toujours de me tuer

- Et elle semble heureuse de jouer à chat, ria Kiba

- Calme-toi le cléb, soupira Sasuke

- J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où vous vous disputez, riais-je, merci d'être avec moi

Soudain, un vent nous traversa. Je sentais fatigué, faible... Naruto de cette vie allait se réveiller

Pov Sasuke

Je me réveillai, ma joue contre le goudron froid et humide. Je sentais une douce chaleur à ma main droite je vis une main dans la mienne. Je regardai à qui elle appartenait. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant qu'elle était à... Naruto

" Quand est-ce que je l'ai retrouvé?" me demandai-je

Soudain, j'entendis des petits gémissements et je vis Kiba. Mais il se passe quoi? Je regardai Naruto et je remarquai qu'il avait de grande difficulté respiratoire, ses joues étaient rougis voir même trop rouge pour être normal. Je touchai son front et je constatai qu'il avait de la fièvre. Je le portai sur mon dos pour le ramener chez moi... D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose...

- Sa... Suke, souffla la voix de Naruto dans mon cou, me créant un frisson

Pov Naruto

Ma tête... Je me sentais bien mais mal, la main qui me tenait était chaude et douce comme une plume. Je voulais ouvrir mes yeux... Seulement mes paupières étaient lourdes... Je sentais le froid de la pluie taper mon visage. La douce chaleur se posa sur mon front avant d'être porté. Je sentais l'odeur de quelqu'un, une odeur familière mais étrangère...

- Sa... Suke, soufflai-je avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

* * *

_Je suivais Kiba dans la forêt, personne ne parlait... Je ne savais pas si je devais lui faire confiance ou pas... Maintenant qu'il connaît mon identité..._

_- Vous êtes bien silencieux votre altesse, dit Kiba_

_- Je ne suis plus vraiment un prince, répliquai-je _

_- Je te plains... Un prince déchu de ses droits c'est pour cela que tu déprimais?_

_- Non pas vraiment..._

_- Histoire d'amour?_

_- On peut dire ça... soufflai-je_

_- La princesse ne t'aime pas?_

_- C'est plutôt un prince..._

* * *

Rewiews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello voilà la suite désolé encore pour la longueur du chapitre... Sinon je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissez un rewiew et je tenais à éclairsir un point oui l'histoire est légèrement inspirée de Once upon a time mais je le dis ce n'est pas du copier/coller de la série elle même car je change beaucoup de point. Car dedans ce ne sont pas les personnages eux-même mais des réincarnations, sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

_Kiba se stoppa pour me regarder_

_- Je vois tu as flashé sur un prince qui lui est amoureux d'une princesse, sourit Kiba_

_- Ils vont se fiancer..._

_Le sourire de Kiba s'éteint, pour laisse place aux yeux d'homme désolé_

_- Je n'aurai pas dû te taquiner avec cette histoire..._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne savais rien, souris-je, et puis je savais que ce sera fini comme cela_

_- Oui mais c'est quand même triste, dit Kiba_

_Une larme roula sur ma joue..._

_- Je le sais, pleurai-je, mais il y a cette fille avec qui il va se marier... Je ne dois pas m'interposer à son bonheur après tout, je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur... Je suis maudis..._

* * *

Pov Sasuke

Naruto dormait dans mon lit. Un gant sur son front. J'avais appelé un médecin pour l'examiner, résultat... Coup de froid... Le docteur aurait dit qu'il a subi beaucoup de traumatisme en peu de temps. Je me suis fait agresser par un chien mouillé qui s'était inquiété pour un blond. La journée était longue entre l'ennuie et la surveillance du malade... Ce dernier avait dormi toute la journée sans que Naruto ne se réveille.

Kiba était sorti de chez moi après un bon coup de pied au derrière. A part cela tout allait bien, je regardai la télévision surveillant l'endormi de temps en temps. Je m'ennuyais... Et la pluie qui tombait m'arranger rien au contraire elle m'énervait

Je partis dans la chambre du malade pour s'assoir sur une chaise pas loin et regarder Naruto dormir... On n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être aussi... Mignon et aussi adorable...

Soudain, l'image de Naruto sur le pont des ogres avec la bague de fiançaille à son doigt. Les rayons de soleil sur lui. Je me levai de mon tabouret pour aller dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et je sortis un écrain. Je l'ouvris... Sous le choc, je laissais tomber la petite boîte...

"La bague est identique à celle qu'avait le Naruto dans mes rêves" paniquai-je

Pov Naruto

Je me sentais étrange, je l'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. J'ouvris difficilement mes yeux et je vis Sasuke près de moi... C'est lui m'a ramené alors qu'il pleuvait. Je sentis un truc froid sur un doigt de ma main gauche. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant une bague qui ornait mon doigt. Pourquoi me semble-t-elle familière?

* * *

_J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais devant un autel. Pleins de personne me regardaient y comprit Kiba. Je sentis mon âme sortir de mon corps. Je me vis avec quelqu'un... J'écarquillai les yeux reconnaissant Sasuke, vêtu de noir tandis que je portais un kimono blanc_

_- C'est enfin le moment, sourit le brun_

_- Oui j'ai tant attendu, ria mon corps_

_- Naruto Namikaze... L'ange qui a éclairé ma vie. Je fais de toi mon époux pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dit Sasuke en me passant une bague. Je remarquai que c'était la même bague_

_- Sasuke Uchiha... Mon prince... Je fais de toi mon époux pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Depuis que je t'ai rencontré... Tu es mon seul souffle de vie, pleurai-je en donnant ma bague à l'index du brun_

_- Je vous déclare maintenant marier par les liens du mariage, dit le pêtre, vous pouvez embrasser votre âme-soeur_

_Je voyais mon autre moi embrasser Sasuke comme s'il était la chose la plus importante pour moi..._

_Soudain, la porte du hall s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Je vis une femme rousse, aux yeux rouges comme ses cheveux. Elle portait une longue robe noire. J'écarquillai les yeux reconnaissant la femme qui s'est échappé de l'asile psychiatrique_

_- Désolé je suis en retard, sourit la femme_

_- Karin... soufflai-je_

_- Je vois que tu es enfin avec ton prince... Naruto..._

_- Karin arrête cette guerre qui ne sert à rien à part blesser les personnes innocentes, m'exclamai-je_

_- Jamais! Je continuerai à te traquer jusqu'à ce que ton coeur cessera de battre et que justice soit faite quoi que tu fasses Naruto je détruirai ton bonheur, cracha Karin avant de partir_

_- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, s'exclama Sasuke lançant son épée contre la rousse mais quand la lame allait la toucher elle s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée_

_Sasuke me prit dans ses bras_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne la laisserai jamais te faire du mal, chuchota le brun_

_- Pourquoi quand je touche du doigt le bonheur il part en fumée_

_- Chut... Ne t'en fais pas je suis là on est enfin ensemble... Oublie Karin me pense maintenant qu'à nous, sourit Sasuke, on est enfin marié Naruto_

_Je l'embrassai chastement attisant les applaudissements_

_- Oui je ne dois penser qu'à nous et à notre avenir car mon bonheur c'est toi..._

_- Et toi tu es le mien..._

* * *

Je reviens dans l'appartement de Sasuke. Ce dernier semble aussi perdu que moi

- Toi aussi tu as fait un drôle de rêve? demandai-je

Sasuke ne me répondait pas je me levai du lit pour aller devant lui. Je sentis un vent léger l'entourer

- Sasuke?

Le brun semblait de nouveau et étrangement il m'enlaça

- J'en ai marre d'être éloigné de toi, souffla Sasuke

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demandai-je

- Je n'en peux plus Naruto... On apparaît et disparaît de ce monde sans cesse j'ai envie de profiter de toi de me sentir en toi comme avant...

- Que...

Mais je fus coupé par quelque chose... Sasuke m'embrassait?

* * *

Rewiews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Désolé pour ce petit retard^^ je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew. Attention dans ce chapitre il y a un limon, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

Pourquoi m'embrasse-t-il? Soudain, je sentis une chose humide quémandant ma bouche. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sans mon accord entraînant ma langue dans un ballet langoureux

J'entendis un petit gémissement de bien-être. J'écarquillai les yeux il venait de moi

Sasuke enleva rapidement mon tee-shirt pour s'attaquer à mon cou

- Sasuke... Qu'est-ce que... Aah, fis-je quand il pinça l'un de mes tétons

- Tes cris sont toujours aussi mélodieux, sourit-il

Comment cela "Toujours". Il passa sa main sur mon pantalon et je sentis un grand frisson me parcourir

- A... Arrête... Sa... Suke, dis-je difficilement

- Que t'arrive-t-il mon ange, souffla-t-il aux creux de mes oreilles

- Sasuke! Arrête! Criai-je en le repoussant, mais tu ne vas pas bien! Pourquoi tu me sautes dessus comme cela je ne suis pas une de tes conquêtes d'un soir que tu fous dans ton plumard

Pov Sasuke

J'écarquillai les yeux... Depuis quand Naruto me parle comme cela à moins que... Merde je me suis trompé. Ce Naruto est celui de cette vie! Mon dieu, j'ai failli coucher avec l'ange de mon autre moi

- Désolé Naruto je n'aurai pas dû...

Mais il happa mes lèvres

- En effet, tu n'aurais pas dû je vais être jaloux mon petit pervers... Désolé du retard! Sourit-il

- Mon ange c'est bien toi? Demandai-je, attend! Je dois vérifier de quelle race est Kiba?

- Kiba est un loup-garou qui m'a sauvé la vie... Bon tu peux m'enlever cette érection plutôt gênante? supplia-t-il

Je souris sadiquement

- Non tu es puni, souris-je

- Alors je vais m'en occuper...

Mais je lui bloquai ses mains pour le coucher sur le lit, mettant ses mains au dessus de sa tête d'une main et de l'autre je lui fis non avec mon doigt.

Il écarquilla les yeux comprenant où je voulais en venir. Je me léchai les lèvres devant ma future torture

- Non s'il te plaît mon cœur tu ne vas pas me faire cela, supplia-t-il

Je voyais la bague à son doigt pour sourire... Je bougeai frôlant nos deux verges, les joues virèrent dangereusement au rouge tandis que je pris un objet dans un tiroir pour ensuite y montrer à Naruto qui paniquait

- Sasuke... Pourquoi tu veux me faire cela?

- Je te l'ai dit mon ange punition! Souris-je

Quelques minutes plus tard, je regardai Naruto sous moi nu... Ses mains étaient menottées au lit tandis qu'il avait un bâillon. Je le voyais bouder

- Que t'arrive-t-il mon ange, dis-je pour réponse il s'agitait sous moi. Je lui caressais tendrement sa joue, ne t'inquiète pas ta punition sera à la hauteur de ton petit crime

Je commençai par lui lécher le cou, allant vers sa carotide. Je pris de nouveau un de ses tétons en bouche tandis que je pinçai l'autre

J'entendais les petits gémissements étouffés par le tissu. Je le sentais devenir de nouveau dur, je vis Naruto essayé d'y cacher mais trop tard pour lui... J'arrêtai mon traitement sous le regard suppliant de mon amant. Je caressai sa joue plongeant mes yeux dans les siens

- Le moment est venu mon ange, souris-je

Je me déshabillai me retrouvant nu devant Naruto. Je caressai su bas jusqu'en haut du gland avec mon doigt. Je m'assis sur son ventre assez loin de sa verge. Je le regardai avec des yeux qui l'auraient fais craquer. Seulement, il détourna la tête, je lui pinçai un téton qui eut le résultat immédiat... Il se cambra m'envoyant des éclairs avec ses yeux. Naruto était vraiment mignon énervé on aurait dit un renard enragé. Je léchai son nez frottant mon sexe contre mon torse

- Tu boudes mon ange? Pourtant le meilleur reste à venir... souris-je

Je me relevai pour prendre ma verge et je fis des mouvements de pompe. Je gémissais imaginant Naruto me masturbant. Je gardai mes yeux ouverts et je voyais mon âme-sœur avec des mirettes suppliantes... Je sais ce qu'il veut... Mais il ne l'aura pas... Enfin pas encore

Pov Naruto

Je te déteste Sasuke, il se masturbe devant moi, ma verge a envie elle aussi de ce petit traitement... Je n'en peux plus... Sasuke... S'il te plaît prends-moi... Fais de moi de nouveau le tien... Jouis en moi... Je l'entendais gémir mon nom... Je voulais me défaire des menottes. Je gesticulai. Soudain, Sasuke me pinça encore une fois un de mes tétons

- Naruto arrête d'être capricieux, sourit-il tandis qu'il continuait son propre traitement avoue que tu aimeras que je te fasse la même chose...

Je hochai la tête en y ajoutant des yeux larmoyants. Puis il enleva mon bâillon pour prendre mes lèvres en otage. Il engouffra sa langue pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Il caressait ma peau pour ensuite prendre ma verge... J'eus un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il faisait des mouvements de pompe délectable

- C'est bon Naruto. Tu as compris la leçon? demanda-t-il

- O... Oui... Maî... Maître, haletai-je tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme sur mon membre

Il se mit à quatre pattes sur moi, positionnant sa tête au dessus de ma verge et la sienne au dessus de moi. Je sentis Sasuke me prendre en bouche alors que je léchai le gland comme si c'était la meilleure friandise

- Tu n'as pas perdu ton coup de la langue, souffla mon amant

- Et tu es toujours aussi sadique...

Il reprit rapidement mon membre dans sa bouche me coupant dans mes paroles, je poussais un gémissement et il mit sa verge au bord mes lèvres et je léchai de nouveau son membre, pour ensuite y prendre entièrement en bouche... J'aurais l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où on était deux où rien ne nous empêcher d'être ensemble. Je jouie dans sa bouche et lui dans la mienne. On avala et il déporta à mes côtés, il caressa mes joues avec son pouce

- Tu me manques beaucoup... Mon ange, chuchota-t-il

- Toi aussi, soufflai-je sur ses lèvres et il m'embrassa, au fait mon cœur...

- Hn?

- Tu ne peux pas m'enlever les menottes? Dis-je gêné

- Je trouve que tu es mieux en soumis

Je gonflai les joues pour détourner la tête

- T'auras pas de câlin, boudai-je

Puis, j'entendis les cliquetis. Sasuke m'avait enlevé les menottes...

- Je veux mon câlin, dit-il vexer

- Tu sais qu'on est encore nu, rougis-je

- Je m'en fiche

Il me sauta dessus pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi, il s'allongea sur moi, rabattant la couette sur nous

- Je t'aime, souffla Sasuke

- Moi aussi je t'aime, souris-je

Je vis mon amant regarder la bague à mon doigt

- Le plus beau jour de ma vie, sourit-il

- J'en ai tellement de bon moment mais je crois que c'est quand tu m'as dis "Je t'aime"...

Il semblait si heureux voir même au comble du bonheur. Oui c'est de cet homme que je veux vivre et vieillir surtout que quoi qu'il arrive on se retrouvera toujours

- On s'habille? Proposai-je

* * *

Rewiews?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Voici la suite^^ , bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

Pov Sasuke

Je me réveillai avec un gros mal de tête. Je revois la scène dans ma tête, celle où je me marie avec Naruto. J'avais sentis le bonheur montait en moi tandis que je disais mon discours au blond. Le bonheur se lisait dans ce bleu. Je voyais la bague c'était la même que celle qui était dans l'écrin

Je sentais mon cœur bondir de bonheur en entendant les vœux de Naruto. Pourquoi quand je le vois je me sens vivre... Il est à mes yeux la lumière de ce monde... Pourquoi tout semble faux sauf lui

Je me demande si tout cela n'était un pas un message... Un message qui me dit... "Naruto je te suis dévoué, tu as la lumière qui me pousse à avancer". Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un bouger et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Naruto endormi, enlacer contre moi. Sa respiration était calme, douce et régulière. Ses mèches de cheveux retombées sur ses paupières closes. Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?

Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je me défis de l'étreinte du blond pour me lever et voir qui avait osé m'embêter le matin. J'allai renvoyer la personne comme un malpropre. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte on me sauta dessus

- Bonjour mon fiancé! s'exclama une voix

- Sa... Sakura?

_Je suis dans le château de mon père. Ce dernier, mourant avait décidé sans mon accord de me fiancer avec la princesse d'un royaume voisin... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père voulait-il me marier avec une inconnue. Oui sans doute pour favoriser l'alliance entre les différents royaumes, assure l'héritage, avoir des enfants... Seulement, les femmes ne m'ont jamais été intéressantes toujours à brailler, se croire belle mais surtout les princesses... C'est pour cela que je me suis fait beaucoup d'homme, des concubins mais aucun n'était assez bien pour moi... Jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Naruto... Le prince qui a réveillé en moi un sentiment nouveau... L'amour_

_Je rêvai de le revoir de l'embrasser de nouveau, de l'avoir dans mes bras. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux cheveux roses, des yeux verts __émeraude__. Elle portait une longue robe noire contrastant avec la couleur de ses cheveux_

_- Vous devez être le prince Sasuke... Enchanté je suis censée être votre future épouse... Mon nom est Sakura Haruno_

- Bah alors Sas'? Que fais-tu habiller comme cela? demanda Sakura

- Je viens de me lever, répondis-je

- Sasuke? Il se passe quoi? Intervint une voix endormie. Je tremblai reconnaissant la voix de Naruto

Sakura leva sa tête et vit mon invité... Je le sentais mal et pour confirmer ma pensée elle se leva pour voir Naruto

Pov Naruto

Je me réveillai avec un énorme mal de tête... Que sait-il passer hier soir... Je me souviens de Sasuke qui était bizarre et puis plus rien le trou noir... Je suis sur qu'il y avait un truc important.

Soudain, j'entendis un cognement au rez de chaussé. Je me levai pour voir titubant un peu en chemin. Je vis Sasuke sous une fille… Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal ?

-Sasuke ? Il se passe quoi ? Demandai-je

Je les vis s'arrêter pour me regarder… Je voyais la fille, elle était vraiment belle. Je suis sur que c'est sa petite amie… Comme elle est sur lui. D'ailleurs, elle se lève pour aller vers moi

-Il est trop mignon ! s'exclama la fille en me prenant dans ses bras, Sas' c'est ton petit ami ?

Que… Que… Quoi ?

-A moins que c'est un squatteur qui te saoul ? Si c'est le cas désolé pour toi mais je suis sa fiancée, rétorqua la fille aux cheveux

Je regardai Sasuke avec un air d'incompréhension

-Naruto voici Sakura… Sakura voici Naruto. Il est dans le même lycée que moi et il vit temporairement chez moi à cause d'un incident qui s'est produit, intervint le brun

- Je vois, sourit la rose, désolé c'est un petit truc qui est entre nous depuis qu'on est petit…

Pov Sasuke

_-Comment cela censé ? Demandai-je_

_- Et bien voilà… Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi-même si je dois dire que tu es plutôt beau… Seulement j'aime déjà un homme. Le problème c'est qu'il est emprisonné dans une prison d'or, dit la rose_

_- Je ne comprends pas, répondis-je_

_- Il y a quelque temps avant que mon père veuille m'épouser à vous, j'étais fiancée à un homme… Malheureusement, une sorcière l'a transformé en statue dorée… Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me marier avec vous mais avec cet homme, expliqua Sakura_

_- Cela tombe bien car moi aussi je n'ai pas envie de me marier avec vous… Je suis déjà amoureux de quelque mais…_

_- Cette personne ne vous aime pas, finit la rose_

_- Il a dit que l'amour ne sert à rien à part faire souffrir les gens, répliquai-je_

_- « Il » c'est un homme ? S'étonna la princesse_

_- Oui et il s'appelle Naruto… dis-je_

_- Naruto et mais j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… Mais oui il a aidé un loup-garou il n'y a pas longtemps enfin je sais aussi qu'il est poursuivit par la reine Karin, énuméra Sakura_

_- Que sais-tu d'autre sur lui ? Demandai-je_

_- Alors… Ce que je vais te dire se sont des rumeurs que disent les femmes autour d'un thé raffiné. Alors que c'est un garçon plutôt mignon…_

_- Je le confirme, coupai-je_

_- Qu'il a perdu sa mère le jour de sa naissance… Son père est mort mais une rumeur circule comme quoi Naruto serait au courant de qui avait tué le roi et il fuit Karin qui est sa belle-mère, ajouta Sakura_

_Je regardai Sakura au fond personne ne peut m'en dire plus sur ce Naruto… L'homme qui hante mes rêves, mes pensées, ma vie… Je n'arrive pas à y croire qu'il est rencontré un loup-garou. _

_-Est-ce que je peux te demander un service… Est-ce que tu peux sauver mon fiancé de sa prison doré ? demanda Sakura_

_- A une condition…_

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Que tu m'aides à retrouver Naruto…_

* * *

Rewiews?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Voici la suite de la fic merci pour les rewiews, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Pov Sasuke

Sakura était partie dans ma salle d'eau. Je voyais Naruto devenir de plus en plus nerveux... J'aimerai lui expliquer cette histoire qui a entre moi et Sakura mais cela est trop long surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ce problème...

Pov Naruto

Pourquoi il ne dit rien? Une femme qui prêtant être sa fiancé est chez lui et pourtant il ne m'explique rien je veux savoir qui est cette fille pour lui et pourquoi rien que le faite qu'ils soient fiancés me brise le cœur...

_- Kiba? On va où comme cela? Demandai-je_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas loin, sourit le châtain, mais pourquoi ta belle-mère te cherche-t-elle?_

_- A cause que je lui ai soi-disant détruit son bonheur... Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas si faux, dis-je_

_- Comment cela?_

_- J'étais jeune, stupide et totalement naïf. J'avais rencontré alors que je n'avais que 8 ans. Je voyais en elle comme une figure maternelle celle que je n'ai jamais connue... Etant donné que ma mère est morte avant que j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux... Mon père essayait de faire les deux rôles pour moi mais c'était dur pour et je le savais. Un jour, pendant que j'étais dans le jardin. C'est là que je la vis, allongée sur le sol à moitié mourante... J'avais ordonné à mes hommes de la sauver et cet acte fut l'erreur de ma vie..._

_- Naruto j'ai une question qui me turlupine depuis que cette rumeur fut lancée... Qui a tué ton père?_

_- La personne qui m'a dit que l'amour n'existait pas..._

_Je voyais plein de sang autour de moi... Qu'est-ce que c'est? Papa! Tu es où? Je te cherche mais tu n'es nulle part... J'ai peur PAPA!_

_Je cherchais de partout mon père mais rien. Seul le sang et les odeurs putrides de cadavre... Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé?_

_- L'amour n'existe pas Naruto, dit une voix dans la pénombre_

_Je me retournai pour voir mon homologue mais je ne voyais que son ombre_

_- Comment cela l'amour n'existe pas? M'étonnai-je_

_Soudain, je vis au pied de la personne le corps meurtrit de mon père. Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur mes joues... Comment? Comment est-ce possible? PAPA!_

_- L'amour n'existe pas car il ne fait que faire souffrir les personnes ignorantes et les naïfs... Ton père t'a dit que ta mère s'était sacrifiée par amour pour toi mais c'est entièrement faux... Ta mère est seulement morte en te donnant la vie... Une vie qui aurait pu être évité... Regarde-toi Naruto... Un jeune garçon naïf qui croit que le véritable amour peut te sauver mais oublie... _

_Qui est cette personne j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix mais où?_

_- Naruto part... Pars très loin et ne revient jamais, cracha l'inconnu_

Je regardai autour de moi Sasuke était endormi sur le canapé... Alors que Sakura apparut dans la pièce

- Je vois qu'il s'est endormi, sourit la rose, ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais rien te faire

- Tu es la fiancée de Sasuke? Demandai-je

- Comment dire cela... Entre lui et moi c'est une longue histoire, répondit Sakura

- J'ai tout mon temps alors explique-moi, dis-je déterminé

- Avant que je t'en parle quel sentiment as-tu pour Sasuke?

- Des sentiments?

- Oui

- Je l'ignore moi aussi avec Sasuke c'est étrange... Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer... Avant pour moi il n'était qu'un garçon prétentieux et imbu de lui-même il était le garçon le plus populaire de l'école et quoi que je fasse il ne me voyait pas... On se lançait des défis mais cela finissait souvent par la victoire de Sasuke... Je le détestais mais je ne sais pas depuis que je suis au lycée et que je fais ces rêves...

- Des rêves? Quels rêves? S'étonna Sakura

- Et bien... Pour te dire, tu es la seule au courant donc ne le répète pas. Dans mes rêves, je suis un prince... Naruto Namikaze. Mon père est mort alors que je n'avais que huit ans... Il y a Sasuke aussi mais lui également c'est un prince... On s'était rencontré dans une forêt et j'avais volé une bague à Sasuke... Cette bague est celle qu'il devait donner à une princesse d'un autre royaume... Mais je ne sais pas qui s'est. Avec Sasuke on est partit chez les ogres pour récupérer la bague... Et lorsqu'on allait récupérer la bague un ogre avait pris une fiche avec ma tête qui était mise à prix...

Je voyais Sakura avaler mes paroles comme si...

- Tu sais tes rêves... J'en fais qu'ils sont presque identiques, sourit-elle, je vois que ton esprit est perdu sur ta relation avec Sasuke mais si tu veux savoir moi et lui on n'est pas vraiment fiancé...

J'écarquillai les yeux comment cela...

- C'est à cause d'un événement qui est arrivé à Sasuke quand il était petit...

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
